


I Love You

by Kovicenterprises



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicenterprises/pseuds/Kovicenterprises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys just really wanted some brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

It was 9:27 at night and Rhys just really wanted some brownies. So he stood from his spot on the sofa and moved swiftly to the chair, next to flickering fire, where Jack was currently reading a novel.  
"Jack, Honey could you do me a favor?" Rhys says running his fingers over Jacks relaxed shoulders.  
"Hm, What's in it for me sweet cheeks?"Jack says as he puts the novel on the end table next to him and removes his glasses.  
"My undying love and affection?"Rhys smiles.  
"Oh, babe we both know I already have all of that so how about you sweeten the pot a bit?"  
"I'll blow you," Rhys says knowing he has won.  
"Cupcake, next time start with that," Jack says as he stands straightening his loose dress top." So what do you need Princess?"  
"I need help making brownies."

A little time later the counter way covered in eggs, flour and a lot of packaging. The egg situation was started with a Rhys asking Jack a simple question,   
"What do you mean can I crack eggs, of course, do I look like a child?" Jack says as if he's utterly disgusted the Rhys would ask him such a question. Then he proceeded to smash 3 eggs against the bowl. 

Over an hour after the Egg incident of 2k16, they had a pan of brownies. Jack frowned and poked at the pan of brownies " Nope I am not eating that nonsense."  
"Oh come on Jack they can't be that bad." Rhys says as he picks up the brownie, and takes a bite. As soon as the charred taste hits his tongue he spins around and spits it into the trash can. Jack immediately bursts into a loud laugh,"Oh my god that was the funniest thing that has ever happened in my whole entire life!" Jack wheezes out. Rhys turns around and wipes his hand over his lips.  
"You are like the worst kind of person" Jack only smiles and pulls Rhys against his chest and puts on a pouty face  
"Aw, I love you too kiddo." Rhys then smiles and leans up to kiss Jack.  
"Now if I'm not mistaken, Cupcake," Jack says as he breaks up the kiss." you have an end to keep up of this little bargain of your's."  
Rhys smiles and pulls Jack by his belt buckle to their bedroom.  
All in all everyone got what they wanted that night.


End file.
